Maybe it's Maybelline, Maybe it's Harry Potter
by HarryPotter93
Summary: Harry has been hired to do a Maybelline commercial. Snape, an avid Covergirl fan, is determined to thwart his plans. Draco has a problem.
1. Draco's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the companies Maybelline OR CoverGirl. I also do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters.

I hope you like the story! :D

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:

"Maybelline is better!" screamed Harry, pushing Snape to the left of the hallway. Harry and Snape were having a heated fight about whether Maybelline or CoverGirl was better.

"How dare you push me Potter" sneered Snape. "7,000 points from Gryffindor."

"Well," said Harry, "I'm doing a commercial for the Maybelline company and no one can stop me. Even if they are professors."

"You dare speak to me like that!?"

This fight continued for many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many... seconds until Snape and Harry were out of breath. As Harry walked away, Snape thought to himself with a smirk on his face, 'I'm coming to that commercial, and I'll make it all about CoverGirl.' With this comforting thought in his head Snape swaggered away, his black robes billowing behind him.

The next day Snape put on his sexiest black robe to teach Potter and his slimy little Maybelline loving friends' potions class. As he walked with a confidant strut down to the great hall, he noticed that Potter and his friends were not there. Strange, Snape thought. Weasley never would miss out on breakfast. He reported this to the headmaster, who informed him calmly, "Harry and his friends are getting Maybelline autographs"

"Shit," Snape muttered under his breath. He was going to kill Potter.

He ran around looking everywhere for Potter (still strutting) until he found him sitting under a pillar In the courtyard gazing dreamily at his Maybelline autograph. Snape screeched at Harry whilst dragging him by the ear back to potions class, where Snape spent the entire class going on a passionate rant about how potions snare the mind and blah blah blah (Harry wasn't listening of course, he had fallen asleep five minutes in).

Later In the afternoon, The kids were sitting at their desks staring at the clock, waiting for the last class of the day to be over, Transfiguration. Draco Malfoy suddenly raised his hand, waving it frantically in the air and wiggling in his seat. "Yes, mister Malfoy?" sighed Mcgonagall exasperatedly. She wasn't paid nearly enough to deal with this bunch.

"I'VE GOT AN ITCHY PANTS!", screamed Malfoy so loud that the windows shattered into a thousand pieces. The whole class paused for a moment of awkward silence, and then burst out laughing.

"There was no need to disrupt the whole class for that, Mr. Malfoy," Mcgonagall said loudly.

"WELL, CAN I GO POTTY?", screamed Malfoy impatiently, making the class laugh even more.

The Slytherins were looking at Malfoy with the grumpily.

"You may go!" Shouted Mcgonagall over all the noise. Glass and litter lay shattered on the ground.

What we can tell is, the professor was not having a lovely day today. Harry was laughing so loud that his scar hurt and he had to sit back down. Malfoy was strolling out the door. "Class dismissed!" said Mcgonagall loud enough for everyone to hear. Just then, Dumbledore walked in.

"Minerva! Its so nice to see you and the students looking very... um... happy!" Said Dumbledore in a cheerful tone. This was not an understatement. The whole class was laughing so hard that Mcgonagall was surprised that their throats did not fall out. Mcgonagall ignored Dumbledore's comment.

"20 points from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's inappropriate outburst," said mcgonagall hotly, leaving the Gryffindors with a smile on their faces, and the Slytherins glaring at Malfoy, who was now back from his potty trip.

"I needed to go potty," whispered Malfoy, "and I needed to go right then."

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:

Please Review! XD


	2. I Need Some New Friends

As Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall for lunch, he noted that Snape was looking at him with an evil glint of a smirk set upon his face. Harry, noticing this as a bad sign, sped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, mate!" exclaimed Ron once Harry sat at the table. Harry decided he would tell Ron what happened. After all, they WERE as close as best friends could be.

"Well, the problem," Harry started, "Is that Snape is a CoverGirl fan. When I walked in here he was looking at me, smirking." Harry finished worriedly.

"Well, Isn't he always looking at you like that?" asked Ron, trying to calm down his friend. A second later Hermione came over.

"You know Harry, you should probably pay more attention to your classes than how a teacher looks at you; he's probably just angry at you for your bad act in potions."

" _My_ bad act?" Harry said in an appalled tone. "I'm not the one who disrupted the class with an itchy pants, Hermione".

"True" Hermione agreed, taking a bite of her treacle tart.

"Now focus here guys, what do you recommend I should do about Snape?"

"You shouldn't worry about Snape right now. I mean, we have are O.W.L's coming up," Hermione pointed out, determined to get her point across. They were fifth years now, after all.

"Hermione!" whined Ron, "Our O.W.L's aren't for like, two days!"

"Ron! We don't have our O.W.L's until next semester" Harry chimed in.

"Oh phew," Ron said, relieved "I thought I would have have to start studying tomorrow!"

Hermione dropped her treacle. "RON! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED STUDYING YET?!" exclaimed Hermione, stunned. She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She'd had enough of this.

Ron and Harry just stared at her now empty seat. "Um, you don't reckon she's gonna eat that?" Ron pointed at the tart.

Harry put his head down on the table. Looks like he would be dealing with this himself. 'I need some new friends' he thought. 'some who who can actually help with my problems, I wonder what Voldemort's doing tonight...?'

 **(I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.)**


	3. Chilli Cheese Dogs?

There's going to be a lot (well, a tiny bit) more action in this chapter. Harry and Snape are the biggest characters in this chapter, while the ones in the last were Hermione and Ron. There is also a new character...

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*

Snape knew the perfect plan. Well, if it would work as expected, and the doubts on that were 0%. The Potter brat was not going to take CoverGirls fame away, he would put a stop to that. If taking points and giving detention wouldn't work, well, this was his only other option. Damn, he doubted not letting the boy play quidditch for the rest of the year would stop him. Potter was a true, hardcore Maybelline fan. Nothing could stop him!

Harry had a queasy feeling in his stomach (but at least it wasn't an itchy pants). He couldn't help but think that Snape was going to do something horrible, despite Ron and Hermione's reassurances. It seemed the whole world was out to get him these days. Behind Harry, a terribly familiar voice started talking.

"Mister Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape's voice drawled.

"Um... I go to this school?" Harry answered cheekily. He said it in what he thought to be a hopeful tone. Snape couldn't take points away for Harry walking in the hall, could he?

Wrong.

"#$%#$%#%&&! #!#$% !$%"

"Um.. professor are you okay?" Harry tried hard not to laugh.

"Fuck, shit, bloody... I mean, 70 points from gryffindor Potter, and you should be happy it isn't 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000."

"I will be," Harry answered, very gratefully. Snape was strutting away now, like he was the king of the school. 'Dumbledore is the headmaster, not you, Snape' Harry thought privately in his head.

Suddenly, a crazed rodeo guy came in on his horse. You couldn't see his head under that 50 foot long cowboy hat. He had a 70 foot long cowboy hat and ABS! More abs than Harry! Suddenly, Harry had a bad impression of this new guy.

"OOOOO I GOTTA GET ME SOME CHILLY CHEESE DOGS AT THIS FIIIIINE RODEO!" the guy screamed. "HITCH UP, BUCKAROO!", Harry was scared. He ran screaming for his life. But then he stopped, and remembered his Gryffindor courage. He ran away even faster. "OOH BY THE WAY MY NAMES SHERIFF CooOOORNDOOOG BOB! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SHERIFF!", the students in the hallway ran screaming for their lives. Sheriff CooOOORNDOOOG Bob stamped into the potions class, knocking over potions vials as he went.

"NOOOOO! THAT WAS A DEATH POTION!", Snape screamed, dropping to the floor on his knees.

"SORRY!", the Sherrif yelled, "BUT MY HORSE HAS AN ITCHY PANTS!", all of a sudden, Draco broke out in loud sobs. He never thought he would find someone with the same problem as he! He couldn't wait to tell his father about this! Meanwhile, the students, were all running around screaming for their lives. Snape decided to do the tango. "Ohhh, I love mango tango" said Ron, noticing Snape. He starting dancing along with him. Harry walked back in, screamed, then left again.

Quirrel came back from the dead and saw how messy the room was. "Good Merlin look at the state of this place, have they cleaned even once since I died?" he started mopping, Voldemort's tidiness had rubbed off on him while they were together, he begun humming as he worked. Sheriff Bob started twerking.

Then Mcgonagall came in. "Girl, look at that booty!" she gasped.

"Would you like to be my date for the rodeo?" asked Sheriff Bob. Mcgonagall was stunned.

"I'd be honored", she breathed. She started twerking along with Sheriff Bob.

Eventually everyone evacuated Hogwarts.


	4. A Bootyful Party

Everyone was safely evacuated from Hogwarts. They had given Sheriff Bob directions to the nearest rodeo and everyone had gathered in front of the school gates to say goodbye. Harry came over to Mcgonagall, who was leaving with Sheriff Bob.

"I'm glad you've finally found the booty of your dreams, professor," Harry told her happily.

"I hope you all find the booty of your dreams someday, Harry, a booty worth leaving Hogwarts for," she smiled at him and then climbed on the rodeo horse with Sheriff Bob. They charged off into the sunset.

A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*

The next day (Thursday), The golden trio were sitting in the great hall for breakfast. Ron grabbed a sandwich and ate it. "Man, I sure am hungry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you're going to get fat if you eat all these sandwiches. The day is not even over, and you've all ready eaten 13." Hermione pointed out.

"I da caw," Ron said through a mouthful of sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron swallowed his bite and begun to take another "gotta keep this booty in shape"

Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, do you know what classes we have today?"

"Who cares?" Harry remarked. "Tomorrow is my Maybelline commercial!"

"Oh Harry, I really hope you do good!" Hermione gushed, not sarcastically.

"Me too!" said Harry proudly, flexing his arm muscles. He had to work out to be ready for his Maybelline commercial. He really was excited. And to top it all off, he didn't even have any competition! (That's what you think, Harry...) His butt was telling him he'd do great, and he happily agreed with it.

Hermione thought Harry was just a tiny bit crazy. He always looked at people's butts. Probably just acting for his Maybelline commercial, she thought.

Suddenly Snape swaggered in. He looked like Snow White. His normally greasy black hair hung in fluffy curls on his shoulders. He looked like a CoverGirl model! He wore any CoverGirl makeup possible. Eyeshadow, eyeliner, foundation, lipstick, lip gloss... He even had on a sparkling blue and pink dress with ruffles on the sleeves, lace on the bottom, and a big sailor moon bow on his chest. He smiled at everyone. The kids and adults were all staring, transfixed.

What was Snape trying to do!? thought Harry, glaring. His mood was slightly ruined by this. 'He better not be taking my spotlight' (he thought this last part in in deep Irish brogue). He wanted to throw his shoe at Snape's perfectly made up eyes. But he didn't get the chance because Dumbledore walked through the door just then.

"Oh Snapeadoodle, I never knew you had it in you!" Dumbledore said in a thick Texas accent. He ran over and jumped into Snape's arms. They kissed.

"Yuck!" Harry screamed happily. ' This is just like a fairytale!' he thought. The students decided to have a party.

"I'll get the food!" Fred and George shouted in unison. A second later they reappeared with a ton of food, including a gigantic wedding cake. But then a disaster happened. Fred and George accidentally dropped the cake on Snape's head. The cake frosting got in Snape's hair.

"UH! My hair!" exclaimed Snape in a Japanese accent. He licked some of the frosting. "mm," he said thoughtfully. "This wedding cake is delicious!"

So everyone started dancing. When Ron was about to sneak over to get some more food from the kitchens, a suit of armour appeared out of nowhere and whispered, "gimme some of that good ol' syrup". Ron screamed and ran to the kitchens. But he was so exhausted from running away from the armour that when he finally grabbed some more food, he dropped it on Filch's cat. Ms. Norris gave Ron a death glare.

As he ran away, Ms. Norris swaggered after him. When they got back to the Great Hall (where the party was going on), Voldemort walked in.

"THE PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN!" shouted Voldemort, copying the lyrics of Tick Tock by Kesha that was playing right now. Everyone danced hard and Voldemort came in like a hungry hippo hurricane. The witches and wizards easily saw that Voldemort was the best dancer here. He even did a backflip! That's when Harry started getting angry. How dare he try to outshine me! Harry thought angrily. I'm Harry Potter! And I have a nice butt too, he added as an afterthought.

Harry threw some cake in the air and started twerking. Nice butt, Hermione thought, impressed. She had told him to flex his butt muscles while doing his homework. The music changed to "Blow" by Kesha. Hermione was surprised that they where only playing muggle music. Suddenly, the candles fell off the ceiling. The light went off. And the food disappeared just as Ron was about to take a bite of pudding.

"STOP!" a voice commanded loudly. Then everything went black.

 **Cliffhanger... :D After this chapter there will probably be about 1 or 2 more.**


	5. Friends With Problems

Harry's eyes opened the tiniest bit. Sunshine streamed through the crack in his eyelids, but he felt that it was to bright to see where he was. Other witches and wizards seemed to be stirring to, but only saw the same light that Harry had saw.

"My pudding!" Ron cried sadly. Harry was about to put an arm around Ron to comfort him, but the light was blinding his way. And anyway, why was Ron worried about pudding when they seemed to be trapped in some sort of light dungeon thing? The pudding at that party was good though... chocolate with vanilla sprinkles... But Harry didn't want to get fat. He had a image to protect.

"Ron, you don't need that pudding anyway, whats the big deal?" Ron ignored him. At that moment, the blinding light started slowly disappearing, light inching away second by second.

When it finally disappeared, Harry could see that they were in a gigantic room with a small amount of furniture, but green carpeting that covered the whole floor, making it look like grass.

"FINALLY! We can actually see this ruddy place! I thought...", before Ron could finish this brave sentence, a booming voice rudely interrupted him.

"DO YOU DARE COME IN HERE?!" The voice screamed.

"Well, you kind of put us in here..." Said Harry truthfully. Everyone agreed in there heads, as to not interrupt the... well, voice. So everyone decided to run.

Harry got to the exit first as he was the fastest, but when he tested the door knob he , was so surprised that it wasn't locked that when it opened he fell headfirst onto the ground. Suddenly, the voice bearer appeared. It was actually a small kitten.

"OH, SO THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN SCARED OF A KITTEN!?" Harry shouted. The kitten went into killer mode. Everyone screamed. But then Harry saved the day (duh) he started twerking. The kitten locked eyes with Harry's butt, transfixed. It was impressed. This left time for everyone to escape. They all rushed out of the exits.

But what would Harry do? As soon as he stopped twerking, the kitten would go into crazy mode and try to eat him. As Harry thought about what he would do, Sheriff CooOOORNDOOOG Bob charged in on his rodeo horse with McGonagall in the back.

"HITCH UP, BUCKAROO!" he screamed. Then he skidded out the door on his rodeo horse, Harry following close behind him. The kitten just stared at the fire exit that its hostages escaped through. ' My master plan has failed,' it thought.

The next day, it was Harry's Maybelline commercial. He and his friends were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, where Ron and Hermione were having the usual argument.

"RON! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat all those sandwiches! All you do is eat, eat, eat. Your butt won't get bigger if you eat that much, you'll just get fatter!"

"Yes it will" Ron whispered super quietly, he was a believer. Ron finally managed to shrug Hermione off at the end of breakfast, where Ron and Hermione were going their separate ways. Ron and Harry, to transfiguration and Hermione to charms. Harry loved to dance to K-pop music. Harry hoped that Draco wouldn't have another itchy pants.

Since McGonagall was gone from transfiguraton (With Sheriff... I am not even going to bother to type that out!) they had a substitute. But guess who it was? The evil kitten!

As soon as it got to the front of the classroom, it turned into professor Snape.

"Turn to page 394" It smirked at the kids reactions. Harry looked as if he had seen a werewolf. Ron dropped his 45th sandwich.

"Snape, your haircut looks bad!" Malfoy screamed.

"50 points from Gryffindor," said Snape coldly. "Unless you want 3,2134 more 0's added to that,"

Harry was very grateful.

After that, they had a long boring math class where they divided sticks in half. Harry did the Chamba, causing Snape to do the Shaka Laka. They had a dance party. Harry was the best at the limbo. He was so good Dumbledore threw money on him as he danced. "I can finally afford hapiness" Harry said under his breath. Ron was doing the sandwich dance. He knew Hermione would have glared at him if she was here right now.

When Madam Pomfrey came in for her monthly kid checkup, she was so surprised that she threw her doughnuts in the air. The zebra song started playing.

When lunch time came Harry couldn't eat.

"Why aren't you eating, Harry? You really don't eat enough, you'll get sick," Hermione proclaimed worriedly.

"If anyone should worry about their eating habits, it's Ron." Harry said darkly, glancing at Ron's plate filled with 59 sandwiches. "And anyway, how do you expect me to eat? I'm really excited for my Maybelline commercial." Harry said for the 90th time.

Hermione didn't hear though. She was to busy screaming at Ron.

"RON BILIUS WEASLY! THAT'S ENOUGH SANDWICHES FOR YOU!" She grabbed his plate of sandwiches from under his nose.

"Come on!" Ron said. "At least I did a sentence of my homework!" Ron pointed out. Before Hermione could scream more at Ron for not finishing his homework, the bell rang. Hermione just shot Ron a dirty look,causing Ron to do the limbo. Ron took out his before class snack, which was a packet of muggle dog treats. Harry decided against asking Ron if he knew what they were.

The two Gryffindors went of to History of Magic class, where they learned decimals and how to divide. Ron was still upset at Hermione for taking away his sandwiches, but brightened when Dumbledore came in and threw cookies in the USA.

Harry was itching to do the Shaka Waka but the Professor Binns said not to do the Shaka Waka right now. Harry was upset.

By the time dinner came, Harry had done the Shaka Waka for 7 hours, and Ron had eaten 3,593 sandwiches.

Hermione decided that they both had problems.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy lately with homework and stuff. Also thank you for the reviews if you gave any!**


	6. Hairspray Ruins Everything

Why won't it stay flat? Thought Harry desperately as he ran a wet comb repeatedly through his messy black hair, which was no neater then it had been 45 minutes ago when he started brushing it.

"THE MAYBELLINE COMMERCIAL WILL START IN TWO HOURS. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DORMITORYS," a speaker on the wall boomed.

"Oh great, that means we have to get on the train now," Harry thought out loud, putting his comb on the edge of the sink. He couldn't even imagine what Snape would be thinking right now, he would probably be imagining how good he will look, or plotting ways to crash the commercial.

A loud knock came from the other side of the door.

"HARRY!" the voice shouted, recognizable as Ron's. "Come on, I don't want to be late and I know you don't either!"

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back. He quickly slathered some coconut oil into his half-brushed hair, grabbed his comb for on the way there, picked up his bag, and then ran out the bathroom door, as he had already done his clothes and make-up prior.

Ron and Harry sprinted down the stairs and into the common room, where the remaining students (Dean and Seamus) were getting ready.

"Hey Harry, aren't you excited to see Snape's turn? I'll bet he's going to be the best, especially after that dress he's was wearing before," Dean remarked. Ron saved Harry from throwing a cake at Dean's face by pulling him through the portrait hole, where a ruffled Hermione was waiting for them.

"Guys! We're going to miss train if you keep messing around!" Ron and Harry hurriedly followed Hermione through the Great Hall and to the train, which was puffing smoke in the air like a dragon. All students pushed and shoved to get onto the train, Neville ending up last, with Snape and Harry (the most excited ones) in the front. Then came Draco, eager to show off his fashionable pink dress. When everyone had boarded the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the front.

"So, how many people do you think will be trying out for the commercial?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Harry and Ron.

Harry always had the answers.

Well, not for school, no. But for Maybelline, yes.

"Draco, me, and Snape," Harry answered in almost a robotic tone, as if he had told everyone this 100 times.

"You'll have to win, Harry," Hermione stated. "I mean, you've been practicing for this since you were three."

"And practicing for going to the Cheeky Nandos," Harry whispered. Luckily no one heard him. Oh no!thought Harry suddenly, as he started panicking. I didn't get my beauty sleep yet! Just the thought horrified him. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall down into a sleeping position like a lovely princess, but happened to fall on top of Ron.

"OW mate, that hurt!" Ron exclaimed when Harry fell. Dang it, Harry thought. I was supposed to be a beautiful princess.

A few minutes later, the food trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley?" the witch asked. The reaction was immediate.

"GURRRRLLLL, I don't wanna be fat!" exclaimed Harry rudely, but he was interrupted by Ron asking for 25 baloney sandwiches, and Hermione hitting him on the head with her bag.

Harry ignored them.

"Guys?" he asked quietly. His friends immediately stopped and looked at him, worried. "Does my hair look okay?" They went back to fighting about some sandwiches.

"Oh well, at least this hairspray works miracles on hair," Harry whispered. He pulled out a large bottle of pink hairspray. He sprayed some in his hair, which washed away all the tangles and greasiness like magic! Well, it probably was magic, but still.

Harry thought no one was watching, (or listening) but he didn't know that someone was watching him, and listening to his every word.

2 hours and 16 sandwiches later, everyone fell asleep. But they still didn't know that a greasy professor was watching them, thieving for beauty secrets.

3 Hours Later...

"EVERYONE, board out of the train!" the driver announced. Harry sat up slowly, trying to brush off the feeling that someone was watching him, or had stolen something. He would confirm that no such thing had happened. To prove that, he opened his bag to check if anything was missing.

His hairspray was gone.

He fainted.

%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***%*%*

"Where is Harry?" Ron wondered out loud. He and Hermione thought he was just being quiet because he was nervous for the commercial, but when the silence had gone on long enough, they looked to where they thought Harry would be, right next to them. No one was there.

"I don't know Ron, maybe he went on ahead of us," though Hermione was trying to stay cool, she sounded worried. But both of them finally just decided that Harry was ahead of them, as he was so eager for the commercial.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the train with a smirking Snape.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

 **One more chapter after this, people! I'm sure Snape is veryyyy excited for this Maybelline commercial...**


	7. The Commercial

Previously...

"I don't know, Ron, maybe he went on ahead of us." Though Hermione was trying to stay cool, she sounded worried, but both of them finally just decided that Harry was ahead of them as he was so eager for the commercial.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the train with a smirking Snape.

Snape decided that knocking Harry out with a bottle of hairspray was the perfect thing to do. The only problem was that he had to do it gracefully, so, you know, to suit the occasion. But how are you supposed to gracefully knock someone out with a bottle of hairspray?

Anyway, Harry had already fainted.

Snape had a problem with his hair, just like Harry. Though unlike Harry, Snape's problem was greasiness, not messiness.

Snape closed his eyes softly like a princess would, and tried to delicately spray the hairspray into his hair, but in the process, he dropped the bottle on the floor.

"Dang them lumpy tea bags," he muttered as he cast the spell "Repairo" on the bottle, which had broken.

Suddenly, Snape heard footsteps. Footsteps of the train driver, who was supposedly checking the train for any people who hadn't gotten off. Our kidnappers, like me, Snape thought bitterly to himself.

And of course, as any good kidnapper would, Snape forgot to turn out the lights in their compartment.

Snape span around to where Harry had fainted, prepared to see an unconscious boy that he could throw out the window.

Instead, he found a very conscious Harry, with his wand pointed at him.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

"What did you do with my hairspray, Snape?" sneered Harry, his wand not moving. Snape was impressed with that sneer, but decided not to comment on it.

But as the footsteps were getting closer, Snape had no time to say anything anyway.

Right before the train drivers footsteps got dangerously close, Snape apparated out of the compartment. But as Harry had good reflexes, he grabbed Snape's dress, so they both apparated out.

A few seconds later, Snape and Harry were in the Maybelline dressing room, with only one other person in it.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of privacy?" huffed Draco, putting his arms up to hide his boobs, even though he didn't have any. He finished his makeup, and then stalked out of the dressing room.

Snape and Harry blinked.

5 minutes later...

"Snape, you better not have stolen my Super Glitter My Little Pony Nail Polish Set!" exclaimed Harry.

Snape gasped. "You have a Super Glitter My Little Pony Nail Polish Set?!"

Why did I say that, thought Harry.

Snape dived for his bag, but Harry was to quick. He conjured up four wardrobes to make a box around his bag.

"Dang you, Potter," shouted Snape, annoyed.

He grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him inside the wardrobe and locked it. Actually, he decided not to lock it, he covered it with some My Little Pony tape instead. Perfect plan, he thought to himself.

Snape ran out of the dressing room, his luscious locks bouncing behind him. Then he ran down a moving staircase. Why are there so many moving staircases, he thought to himself angrily. When he finally got down all the moving staircases, he ended up backstage. On the stage was Malfoy in his pink dress, singing a song about the greatness of Maybelline.

Snape didn't care who was on stage. He ran on, throwing flowers in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU CRASH MY COMMERCIAL SNAPE!" screamed Malfoy. "YOU ALREADY WALKED IN ON ME IN THE DRESSING ROOM!" He was about to run over and tackle Snape, but he tripped over his too-long dress. Then Hermione ran on stage, thinking that Malfoy had sabotaged Harry. She dumped a bucket of melted chocolate onto his head.

"Maybe she's born with it..." Snape started, through all the chaos. He was about to say CoverGirl, but...

Voldemort suddenly blasted the doors open.

"Or maybe it's Maybelline," Voldemort finished.

Suddenly, someone poured ice cold water all over Snape's head. Snape turned around. It was Harry.

Harry stopped when he saw Voldemort. "Oh come on, I already defeated you like, 5 times already!" shouted Harry, annoyed.

Snape acted as if nothing had happened.

"My lord, your dream of becoming a Maybelline princess has finally succeeded," he started, as water dripped down his hair.

"Nice dress," Harry interrupted, "but you still need to get a nose job," did I mention what Voldemort was wearing? He had on a sparkling yellow dress with ruffles and lace along the edges. He had on black mascara, scarlet and gold lipstick ( um, Voldy? ) and pink blush. Voldemort decided he needed blush because of his pale skin.

"Hell with it," says Voldemort ten silent minutes later. He killed everyone in the world.

A few minutes later, Sheriff Bob comes in on his rodeo horse, with McGonagall on the back.

"Why aren't you dead?" questioned Voldemort.

"Booty's don't die," said Sherrif Bob, peering at Voldemort from under his cowboy hat. "Booty's NEVER die."

 _ **The End *********_

 **Does anyone want me to write a sequel? If anyone wants me to do a sequel, tell me in a review. Also, to anyone who reviewed, I owe you 200 galleons. :D Also, I don't own My Little Pony.**


End file.
